


The Hunger pt.2

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: Dean and Benny in purgatory [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and all the dirty bits</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> takes place pre- season 8

In one movement, they pressed together, fast and vigorous. Dean pulled Benny by the collar of his coat into a crushing embrace, and at once their lips collided against each other. Dean could taste the bitterness of his own blood entering his mouth and it was wet and hot and it surprised him how little he seemed to mind. He actually found himself enjoying it. There was something about purgatory that gave him a strong bloodlust, and he would apparently take it in any form he could get.  
They clawed and tugged and scratched at each other, and it was messy and brutally impulsive. Dean let out a trickling moan as Benny slid wandering fingers across Dean's open wound. He seemed to know that right now Dean needed this, that this wasn't pain to him, it was fulfilling his lust for touch, for contact, for sensation.   
Together they moved as one, their bodies throbbing, hips rubbing against each other. Dean's nails slid down Benny's back and every time their lips would retreat from the others', the space between them was filled with concise pants and harsh moans and damp heat. Benny at once unfastened his belt and tore down the zipper of his pants. Immediately after, Dean reached up and helped him slither out of his coat and shirt. It was as though he was tearing off a layer of his flesh, and when he tossed the garments to the side, he never felt so liberated in his whole life. He never took his eyes off Dean. He couldn't help but feel one with the human, and the word "mine..." kept repeating itself over and over in his mind. He was so beautiful, covered in his own glistening blood, waiting impatiently underneath him to be touched, devoured.  
They came back together abruptly and aggressively, gasping and sliding their hands across each other’s bodies with a demanding hunger. Dean struggled with his own belt buckle, hands moving too fast for the tiny clasp. Benny’s hands found the front of Dean’s pants and they both tore at it simultaneously, their chests eagerly heaving. Benny slipped Dean’s pants off completely, tossed them aside, and then slid his hands up the sides of his slick thighs, which were probably the only parts of his body that weren’t filthy with dirt and blood and grime. They were firm and smooth and time seemed to significantly slow down when Benny touched them. Dean just watched him, his chest rising and falling. When Benny came back over him, their pelvises pressed against each other and Dean let out a broken moan. As Benny’s mouth made its way to Dean’s neck, their movements hastened once again and within seconds Benny was inside him. He didn’t even remove his pants. That would take more time and right now all he wanted was to feel the humid warmth of Dean’s interior. The pleasure that burned through Benny’s entire body was immeasurable to anything he had ever felt. Dean moaned under him and pulled him closer, until Benny’s face returned to hover over Dean’s mouth. He could smell the blood on his lips and as he moved in and out of him he slid a tongue over them and licked it off. They panted and heaved as their bodies throbbed together, united. As they moved faster and faster, the heat within their bodies only continued to increase.   
The powerful tingling sensation travelling through the course of Benny’s veins was overwhelming, uncontrollable. He briefly tilted his head upwards and felt his sharp fangs forcibly push through his gums. When he looked back down at Dean, the rigid, resolute look on the human’s face did not change or shift. If anything, the intensity of his gaze only heightened. He seemed to already have expected this. Benny didn’t even think twice before leaning back down into the cleft of Dean’s neck and sliding a hungry tongue across the salty flesh. Dean’s fingers dug into Benny’s back, leaving little white imprints. At first, Benny sucked on the flesh, taking it into his mouth and enjoying the flavour and the way the vein throbbed with Dean’s breath. Then, as he thrust inside him deeper, his mouth opened and his sharp teeth cut into the delicate flesh. Benny made sure not to bite too hard or else he would risk Dean losing too much blood. Instead it was almost a nibble (though, a vampire’s definition of a nibble varies from that of a human’s), allowing just enough blood into Benny’s mouth to bring him to complete ecstasy. Dean moaned loudly through gritted teeth, his hands gripping at the ground beneath him. Dirt and dried up grass blackened his fingertips and got under his nails. His body only responded with more vigor and energy.   
To Dean, the feeling of Benny moving inside him was like nothing he'd ever felt before, but it felt so natural, almost primal. He felt as though they were nothing but energy, fierce and resonating throughout the forest. In fact, their energy seemed to directly match that of their surroundings, barbaric and raw.   
Benny's mouth returned to Dean's once more and there was that familiar taste of blood again, metallic and hot on his tongue.   
Occasionally Dean would drag his nails along Benny's chest and Benny would drag his teeth along Dean's and the pair continued to move as one, until they came so close to utter ecstasy it was impossible to hold it back. Benny came first, letting out a thunderous moan, one hand pressed into the ground beside Dean's head and the other digging into his shoulder. Dean could feel the warmth of his release pumping out inside him, and his back arched on the hard ground, taking it all in. Their synchronous moans and grunts echoed in Dean's ears, and they carried a heaviness that made all of his fluids surge like electricity. Benny pulled out and snaked his way down and in between Dean's thighs, their eyes never leaving each other. Dean clenched his jaw tight as he felt Benny run a slippery tongue along the opening of his hole and then all the way up his solid shaft.  
"Benny..." Dean panted through gritted teeth, unable to contain the burning flame that was about to explode within him.   
All it took was Benny flicking a warm tongue over his sensitive head, and Dean came harder than he thought he ever had in his life. The ground shuddered beneath him, and he closed his eyes and arched his head back, the whole world turning upside down.   
Benny could almost taste the blood coursing through Dean with his tongue, underneath the soft flesh, and he dragged one of his sharp teeth over the head, threatening to pierce the delicate skin. He enjoyed watching Dean jerk and retreat slightly, the sensation clearly being too much for his body to endure. The head was always the most sensitive after release.   
"Ah... Fuck." Dean propped himself up on his elbows, attempting to steady himself in body and mind. He found it impossible still.   
Benny smeared the little white flecks around Dean's navel with a thumb, fascinated at what he had the capacity to do to the human.  
They were both unable to stand or even move, so they just collapsed in place, Benny directly next to Dean, and exchanged no words. Even if they would never speak of this again, they were both completely quenched of their hunger, and that was exactly what they both had needed in this ruthless hell hole.


End file.
